shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Oceanus Christum/@comment-4080028-20160619222655/@comment-4080028-20160625000131
Well, finally got done reading the rest of his history as you had asked, and I see some glaring issues here and there. Firstly, I'd like to point out that the fishmen aren't feuding with the Marines exactly; the issue is between fishmen and humans. If anything, the Marines would most likely support the Ryugu Kingdom as it is affiliated with the World Government. Only fishmen pirates, revolutionaries and other criminals would be opposed by the Marines. Secondly, please please PLEASE try to steer clear of involving the Straw Hat Pirates in your character's history. While Luffy and a few othrs can be clueless at times, they still have very sharp minded and observant crewmates with them, not to mention that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all seem to have a good grasp of how to use Kenbunshoku Haki and could therefore detect Oceanus' presence nearby. If that ever happened, you can bet some kind of event would occur between Oceanus and the Starw Hats, and that would seriously interfere with canon, which we cannot under any circumstance allow to happen. If you wish for Oceanus to know Santoryu / Three Sword Style, that's fine. I have a character who knows Santoryu because she went out of her way to study up on whatever information went around the world of Zoro's exploits. It is possible to know about the Straw Hats without seeing them for yourself, as Foxy has proven he could do research on the crew and find out details about them without ever having met the crew before. As for things like Diable Jambe... that'll be harder to imitate as that would mean learning from Sanji directly, which just cannoy happen on this wiki. So I'm afraid I have to put my foot down on that matter, my apologies in advance. Thirdly, I'm very concerned about Oceanus' acceptance into CP9 and CP0. These are canon organizations whose members will be clearly pointed out by Oda; especially CP9, as we've seen every member of the organization thus far and cannot truly say one way or another if there are secret agents among them or not. Like with the Straw Hats, it's best not to include your character in CP9 so that we don't go against canon on this wiki. As for CP0, that sound smore like a future problem waiting to happen, as we may be told sometime later what the full members of CP0 are. And if Oceanus isn't among them in the panels shown, then it's very obviously not canon and will have to be reworked later. Finally, the idea of the World Nobles knowing about Kuroi's involvement among Cipher Pol sounds odd to me as well. The nobles are very clearly stuck in the ways of the World Government's traditions and beliefs, and a good number of nobles we've seen thus far have shown painfully racist views of the fishmen. For a noble to know a fishman is part of Cipher Pol and be OK with this sounds like broken canon to me. The Marines and government practically bend to the wills of the nobles, so if a noble demanded a fishman not be part of the government's inner circle, the fishman may very well be booted out without a second thought. So I'm not very comfortable with the idea of a Celestial Dragon letting Oceanus' acceptance into CP9 and CP0 slide.